counting stars
by querkyperky
Summary: Raven thinks that she let her team down, but beast boy shows her to let it go and there friends none the less. Bbrae 3


**Hi, I'm Quirky, and i 3 Bbbrae, so i thought i might as well write fanfic, and so here i am and this is my first fanfic so it may be bad but hey, no flames.** **Quick note: i don't own teen titans, teen titans go, or counting stars :( but anyway, enjoy and please review :3**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Raven lay on her back, looked up at the stars above her. And sighed. She was on top of the tower admiring the stars after their resent loss agented hive five

 _'_ _Stupid powers, have to give up on my at the times I need them, and irritate me when I don't.'_

 ** _-FLASHBACK-_**

The teen titans were fighting the hive five, and was luckily winning, they captured jinx, mammoth, see-more, and billy numerous and they were just agent gizmo now. Cyborg stayed back, making sure the villains didn't budge, robin was about to strike when gizmo blazed him away with one of his rockets, starfire rushed to help her non-powered friend, which just left beastboy and raven.

Raven was ready to hit gizmo with her magic, but just as she was about to chant her mantra, when suddenly she stared to drop like a stone. Her magic just gave up on her, she was high enough to die is she hit the floor and now her head was spinning with all sorts of things: death, grave, grieving, zombies. Then blackout.

Soon after she found herself in the med bay of the titan's tower. Cyborg told her she was saved by beastboy and was luck he was there to catch her, but the hive escaped, because beastboy came in to shave her.

 ** _-END OF FLASHBACK-_**

She couldn't believe she let the team down like that. She felt so guilty and her stomach was in knots.

"I'm so stupid" she mustered to herself.

"Not as stupid as me though." Said a familiar voice. Raven looked up and saw the very boy who saved her from gravity.

"Mind if I stare at the stars with you?" the jade teen asked. Raven shook her head and the teen lay down next to her, heads almost touching.

"You know, each person in the world represents a star," the boy said. An awkward silence passed them for what seemed like years, when Raven finally spoke up.

"Look, about what happened with hive tod-" she stared, only to be interrupted by the vegetarian.

"Rea, don't worry, its fine." He said

"No gar, it's not! I let the whole team down, if it wasn't for me hive five would have been in jail now!" she cried as she sat up. "I'm not needed in the team."

"Raven, raven, if you weren't in the team, then how would you have stopped trigon, or defeated Melchior, plus it's just hive, not much of a biggie" beastboy noted, also sitting up.

"I don't care if is not a 'biggie' I let the team down today" she exclaimed and sighed.

Beastboy hugged her, pulling the young empath closer to his chest, but she was too depressed, and just looked over it.

"Did you see Starfirer's face? She was so worried, and do you know how guilty you get when Starfire gets worried over you? Then Cyborg was just acting to not be pissed at me, I could feel it!" Raven whined, face still nuzzled in the green teen's chest, which was now playing with her soft violet hair, listening to her every word. "And don't even get me started with robin, he didn't even look at me, let alone talk to me!" Beastboy nodded as she spoke and cuddled her tightly, then a familiar wide grin spread on his face and then he stared….

 _'_ _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep'_ raven looked up at her jade friend and quirked her eyebrow 

_'_ _Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard' _he grinned at her and just continued singing

 _'_ _Said no more counting dollars  
we'll be counting stars…  
Yeah we'll be counting stars' _with that he jumped up and took the now shocked sorceress with him

 _'_ _I see this life, like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
And in my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye' shall find' _raven was still in awe from his captivating singing and hadn't noticed the smile now forming on her face

 _'_ _Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
just doing what we're told  
I-I-I-I feel something so right  
Doing the wrong thing  
I-I-I-I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive' _now beast boy was dancing and prancing with the girl of his dreams as he sang.

 _'_ _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars' _now they were floating, caused by ravens happiness

 _'_ _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars' now back on the floor he continued singing._

 _'_ _I feel the love and I feel it burn  
Down this river, every turn  
Hope is our four-letter word  
Make that money, watch it burn' _now hand in hand twirling around having the time of their lives

 _'_ _Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
just doing what we're told' _raven giggled at how relatable it was, causing beastboy's grin to widen

 _'I-I-I-I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie' beast boy stopped and caught his breath _

_'_ _Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly'_ the teen was now transformed into a dove and sored into the sky, quickly followed by raven

 _'_ _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars' now twirling away, hand in hand beastboy stopped to catch his breath_

 _'_ _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars…' _raven sang, leaving beastboy in awe mouth open as they floated down to earth.

'Beastboy, you know how you said everyone represents a star,' raven whispered.

"Yeah,"

"Well you're the brightest one." And with that she cuddled up with the changing and stared at the stars above.

 **-THE END-**


End file.
